1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a fusing section that has a rotating body fusing a developer onto a medium through heat and a noncontact temperature detection section for detecting the temperature of a surface of the rotating body.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic printers, copiers, fax machines, and complex machines transfer developer corresponding to the printing image to the medium and fuse the developer to the medium through heat and pressure. Conventionally, the temperature for fusing the developer to this medium is detected through contact with a temperature detection section such as a thermistor on the surface of the rotating body fused with the developer. The temperature of the surface of the rotating body is then regulated to a proper temperature based on this detected temperature.
The temperature detection section in contact with the surface of the rotating body, however, due to being fixed, creates friction between the temperature detection section and the rotating body through rotating performance of the rotating body fused with the developer. Through this friction, the surface of the rotating body is scarred and there is a problem that these scars lower the quality of the printing image.
A method to detect the temperature of the surface of the rotating body using a noncontact temperature detection section that does not touch the surface of the rotating body is developed. (see generally, Japanese Application Publication JA2001-242741)
Where a noncontact temperature detection section is used, however, there is a problem that a large detection error arises where there is a large difference in the temperature of the surrounding area because the surface temperature of the rotating body is not detected directly.
The present invention takes the aforementioned situation into account and aims to provide an image forming apparatus that accurately detects the surface temperature of the rotating body using the noncontact temperature detection section and corrects the detected temperature according to the temperature of the surrounding area.